Believe... In Holiday Magic
Believe... In Holiday Magic is a holiday fireworks show at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. The show runs for much of the Disneyland Resort's holiday season, which typically runs from the third weekend of November (sometimes first week of November) to the first weekend of the following January. History In 2000, Disneyland premiered a fireworks show called Believe... There's Magic in the Stars to celebrate its 45th anniversary. The show was so successful in its first couple of months that the Disney decided to premiere a holiday version the following holiday season. This version fused together music from various classic Christmas songs in order to create a thirteen minute fireworks spectacular. The holiday version was very popular, especially the finale which culminated in "snow" falling in various areas of the park. Believe... In Holiday Magic has run every holiday season since 2000, with the exception of the 2005 and 2015 holiday seasons respectively, when Disney opted to continue performing Remember... Dreams Come True in observance of the Disneyland Resort's 50th anniversary and Disneyland Forever for 60th Anniversary Celebration. In returning the show for the 2006 holiday season, Disney has updated it to include some of the pyrotechnic effects presented in Remember.... Most notable is the increased amount of pyrotechnics launched from Sleeping Beauty Castle. On November 16, 2007 New special effects were added to Sleeping Beauty Castle to be seen in Believe... In Holiday Magic. For the 2016 holiday season, following the conclusion of Disneyland's 60th Diamond Celebration, projection mapping on Sleeping Beauty Castle was added for certain segments of this show using the same technology that was installed for Disneyland Forever. The searchlights that appear on either side of Sleeping Beauty Castle—which were also installed for Disneyland Forever—were also implemented in certain portions of this show beginning in the 2016 holiday season. In 2017, The Main Street projections and Rivers of America water screen, also installed for Disneyland Forever were also implemented in this show beginning in the 2017 holiday season. Show Facts *'Show Name': Believe... In Holiday Magic *'Grand Opening:' November 3, 2000 *'Show Length': 13:27 *'Show Cost': $19,000 per showing *'Shows that run throughout the year:' **''Remember... Dreams Come True'' (2nd week of January - 2nd week of May, 3rd week of September - 1st week of November) (non-Halloween Party nights) **'Believe... In Holiday Magic' (2nd week of November - 1st week of January) ** Magical: An Exploding Celebration In The Sky (3rd week of May - 1st week of September) (2009-2014) ** Halloween Screams (4th week of September - 1st week of November) (Mickey's Halloween Party only) **''Grad Night Explosion'' (Grad Nights end of May - early June) **''Disney's Celebrate America: A 4th of July Concert in the Sky'' (First week of July) **Special Ring-in-the-New-Year fireworks show (December 31 New Year's Eve) The Show Opening The show begins with a young woman (as of the 2007 Christmas season) encouraging everyone to remember and believe in holiday magic: "Does your heart hold the magic of the holidays? Is it filled with warm memories just waiting to be discovered again? Now is the time to open your heart, believe in that magic, and remember those treasured moments...they're still there, deep within you, waiting to touch you once more. So come along as the magic of the seasons leads the way." *AS of the 2007 season, the narrator was changed from an old woman's voice to a new younger voice which is believed to be Kellie Coffey. *There has been a change in some of the narration, The new voice does not include "Well now is the time to open your heart.." or "Oh.. They're still there.." Can You Remember The song "Can You Remember", performed by country singer Kellie Coffey, begins after the woman finishes her speech. The lyrics are a Christmas version of the song "Remember the Magic", the theme song from Walt Disney World's 25th anniversary celebration performed by Brian McKnight. Traditional Holiday Music Following "Can You Remember" is the fanfare from the Mickey Mouse Club March, then instrumental excerpts from various Christmas carols and a Hanukkah song, including: *"March of the Wooden Soldiers" *"Toyland, Toyland" *"I Have a Little Dreidel" *"All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" *"O Holy Night" *"We Three Kings" *"Joy to the World" *"Silent Night" *"Carol of the Bells" *"Russian Dance (Nutcracker Suite)" *"Arabian Dance (Nutcracker Suite)" *"The Christmas Song" Pyrotechnics Conclusion After the excerpt from "The Christmas Song" is the conclusion to "Can You Remember", now sung by a chorus led by the female vocalist. A short excerpt from "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" accompanies the final line of "Can You Remember." The woman's voice then says, "Cherish the holidays forever, and always believe", and concludes the pyrotechnics portion of the show. White Christmas and Conclusion The lights then return to normal and "magic snow" falls on guests on Main Street, USA, Small World Mall, and the Fantasmic! viewing area while a rendition of "White Christmas" plays. This rendition is performed by Kellie Coffey. The show concludes with the end of "White Christmas." In 2005 holiday seasons, while Disneyland continue performing Remember... Dreams Come True, This song and "magic snow" falls also included with short introduction by Julie Andrews. In 2007, Disney added over 80,000 LEDs onto Sleeping Beauty Castle to make it look like the castle has snow. In addition to that three snowfalls happen each night, one at the lighting of the castle, another after the nighttime parade, and the final one during the White Christmas segment of Believe... In Holiday Magic. Each Snowfall can be seen on Main Street, USA, Small World Mall, and the Fantasmic! viewing area. Soundtrack There was an officially released CD for the soundtrack to "Believe... In Holiday Magic". The Album is called Holiday Magic. The CD also included two other tracks. One for the holiday themed version of It's A Small World entitled "it's a small world" Holiday and Disney's LuminAria which was a low-level fireworks show on Paradise Bay at Disney California Adventure Park in Anaheim, California. Track Listing 1. "Believe... In Holiday Magic" Fireworks Spectacular (13:26) 2. "it's a small world" Holiday (15:10) 3. Disney's LuminAria (16:26) Production Album Compiled by: Randy Thornton Production Assistant: Sarah Harris Album Art Direction: Jordan Foley Special Thanks to Jeannie Adams, Alan Bardsley, Carmen Bauza, Susan Borgeson, Ken Bubonics, Carl Cedar, Julie Enzer, Jim Eskew, Beth Glenday, Connie Gohata, David Goodman, Joyce Gray, Janice Hayen, Dave Hotmaker, Bruce Healey, Jonathan Heely, Rob Hershenson, Charmaine Jefferson, Wendy Leitman, David Ludwig, Sheri Lundberg, Doug McIntyre, Gary Oda, Dave Owens, Caryn Rasmussen, John Rosenberg, Susan Ryan, Bret Simmons, Dasha Smith, Larry Stein, Rori Wells, Erika Wunch, Chaz Yost, Walt Disney Imagineering Sound Dept., Disney Entertainment Technical Development Dept. Barcode: 050086006076 ISBN 0-7634-1863-3 Label: Buena Vista Records © Disney ℗ 2001 Buena Vista Records Burbank, CA 91521 Printed in U.S.A. See also *Disney's Magical Moments Parade *Believe... There's Magic in the Stars *Disney Dreams! of Christmas *Disney Gifts of Christmas *Holiday Wishes: Celebrate The Spirit of the Season *Remember... Dreams Come True *World of Color—Season of Light Category:Disneyland Category:Firework shows Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Christmas productions Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Disney parks and attractions